Henachoko Knight
by Yami Li Jones
Summary: Para Wolfram, el lograr que su relación con Yuuri madure es todo un reto… para el maou, todos los esfuerzos del rubio le son irrelevantes hasta que conoce el factor celos. ¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora con este par? Yuuram Oneshot. Ded. a Satouri-sama


**HENACHOKO KNIGHT**

**Summary**

Para Wolfram, el lograr que su relación con Yuuri madure es todo un reto… para el maou, todos los esfuerzos del rubio le son irrelevantes hasta que conoce el factor celos. ¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora con este par? ONESHOT Yuuram

**Notas:**

o///o Pues bien, aquí tenemos mi primer ff yaoi y además incluye lemon. _**Advertencia: si no te gusta el género… puedes irte retirando, o pasar a ver si te gusta de todas maneras n.n**_

Tengo que decir además que: **ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO A SATOURI-SAMA!** Quien me ayudó bastante con su guía, me dio muchas recomendaciones y todo. En serio mil gracias!!

Espero les guste mi primer incursión en el género . tengo planeados dos proyectos más a futuro y por supuesto más largos… pero con algo se tiene que empezar no?

Y ahora después de todo mi sermón… Disfruten! Y si les gusta… dejen algún review nee?

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

-Vamos, Wolf…

-¡No voy a tolerar que me sigas siendo infiel!

-¡Pero si sólo le pregunté a Lasagna sobre el menú de la cena…!

La discusión había tomado toda la mañana y los habitantes del castillo, acostumbrados a tales situaciones, habían optado por pasar de largo ante la cómica escena del todopoderoso maou hablándole a la puerta de su propia habitación.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que Shibuya Yuuri hubiese llegado, gracias a un desafortunado accidente, a Shin Makoku; un lugar al que de una forma u otra estaba destinado. Y si bien al principio cuando, por otro error, se había comprometido con el mazoku Bielefeld, le costó asimilarlo… el tiempo había ayudado suficiente en el periodo de aceptación.

-Yo nunca te he reprochado nada- murmuró el pelinegro quedamente, tratando de no ser escuchado por el público que pasaba de largo.

-¡No te he dado que reprocharme!- pudo notar que algunos de los transeúntes se viraron un poco ante el grito. A Wolfram le importaban muy poco las apariencias.

-¿Ah no?- bien, comenzaba a enojarse. Agradecía a Shinou el haber aprendido a controlar su poder algún tiempo atrás, de lo contrario hubiesen tenido que remodelar una buena parte del castillo si la discusión seguía tomando esos peligros caminos- ¿y qué con toda tu guardia llena de bishonens?

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi guardia aquí?!

-Si no has notado como te miran…- le contestó aún más enfurruñado, no estaba acostumbrado a tener aquellos ataques de… ¿celos?

Silencio.

-No he hecho nada, te lo juro…

Pero el rubio mazoku no parecía dispuesto a ceder y Yuuri comenzaba a sentir dolor en las rodillas y entumecimiento en los pies a causa del tiempo que había pasado allí.

-Wolfram, si me perdonas haré lo que me pidas ¡en serio!- rogó en un intento desesperado.

Se escuchó un chasquido seco, indicio de que había retirado el seguro de la puerta. Por fin.

Cuando se adentró en la habitación pudo vislumbrar al joven recostado sobre la cama matrimonial de espaldas a él. Se acercó con lentitud y lo abrazó tímidamente. Pudo notar que el rubio, a pesar de haber cedido en parte, mantenía aún un obstinado mohín en el rostro. Sonrió.

Wolfram simplemente se mantuvo estático en su lugar, en espera de que el pelinegro hiciera su siguiente movimiento… pero paso el tiempo y nada ocurrió.

"_Henachoko"_

-¿No te molesta estar de pie?-susurró.

-Ah… eh… no, en realidad eres muy cómodo- 'demasiado'.

-Mph…- no había otro remedio. Con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas se giró con rapidez hasta quedar frente a frente con el maou, entonces tomó las solapas de su uniforme escolar y lo acercó con brusquedad hasta estampar sus labios contra los de él. Yuuri no se opuso.

Sabía que su enclenque prometido solo necesitaba de aquél primer empujón, sin embargo, cuando los labios del pelinegro se adueñaron de la situación y su lengua se abrió paso con seguridad enredándose con la suya, no pudo menos que gemir. Quizá ésta vez avanzaran.

-Yuu… Yuuri…

Cuando el rubio se aferró con fuerza ante aquella creciente excitación; el maou abrió los ojos de golpe, soltándolo y echándose para atrás mirándolo como si hubiese salido de un trance.

-¿Yuuri?

-Ah… acabo de recordar que tengo papeleo pendiente… Gwendal me matará… ¡nos vemos!- y sin dar tiempo a nada, salió corriendo del lugar intentando ordenar sus ropas.

-¡He…!- el rubio se mantuvo estático por unos instantes asimilando lo sucedido. Segundos antes era besado apasionadamente por el pelinegro, quien poco después había huido presurosamente, logrando que ahora tuviera una fuerte y dolorosa erección con la que tendría que lidiar el mismo y de inmediato. Por supuesto, sin avance. -¡Henachoko!

Tenía buenos motivos para enfadarse.

"¿Y ahora como debo disculparme?"

"Seguramente debe estar enfadado. Enfadado es poco… ¡furioso es una mejor definición!... Pero… aún es muy pronto."

Bien.

Yuuri sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Wolfram se balanceaban en la delgada línea de amigos-amantes. Las circunstancias y el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo ayudaba a que estuviesen a punto de caer por el lado de "amantes"; era por esto que no quería que las cosas se apresurasen demasiado pues… aún con todo le era difícil aceptar que hasta cierto tiempo atrás era solo un adolescente normal y en cuyos gustos solo se incluían chicas.

Esto, por supuesto, cambió cuando notó que todo en su prometido le parecía perfecto, a un punto al que no se le podía llamar normal; desde su estilizada pero imponente figura, hasta aquellos hermosos y llamativos ojos… Le gustaba tanto y de manera tan incoherente que inclusive su carácter le parecía adorable ocasionalmente, que no incluían las situaciones en las que parte de él sufría quemaduras.

No supo en que momento su relación comenzó con los abrazos, pasando por los besos… llegando inesperadamente, por lo menos para él, a las caricias. De lo único de lo que estaba consciente era que a veces llegaba a sentirse tan bien que asustaba.

En conclusión; si tardaba tanto no era porque no deseara a Wolfram… de hecho le deseaba más que a cualquier otra persona en su vida. Pero necesitaba que todo sucediera en situaciones que el rubio mereciera; porque quería protegerlo.

Ser su caballero. Su enclenque caballero.

-¡Heika! ¡Salga de ahí Heika!- y fue en ese momento, y gracias a Günter, que recordó que estaba tomando un baño y que los humanos no podían estar bajo el agua mucho tiempo y sobrevivir- ¡Heika! ¡¿se encuentra bien?! ¡oh, mí amado Heika!

-¡Ah!... N-no te preocupes… Günter… so-solo me quedé dormido- farfulló tratando de recobrar la respiración y de ordenar nuevamente sus ideas- ¿q-qué me decías?

-¿Seguro se encuentra bien?- sí claro, un poco más de agua en el cerebro, un poco menos de oxígeno en los pulmones… lo normal.

-Sí…

-Esta bien. Le creeré, ¡solo por nuestro creciente amor!- bien, había llegado el momento de 'ignoremos a Günter'- ¡que atravesará todas las barreras, oh, Heika!... ¡Cierto! Gwendal solicita su presencia en su despacho, parece que aún le quedan papeles por firmar.

-¿Eh?- era oficial, odiaba el papeleo. En un momento así lo que necesitaba era pensar ¡no firmar la octava copia de confirmación de una construcción de un dique!- ah, claro… seguro.

Y su tarde transcurrió en el despacho de Gwendal firmando, firmando y firmando. Todo parecía indicarle que sería una tarde aburrida más, hasta que una voz que reconocería a kilómetros a la redonda lo empujó a acercarse con disimulo a la ventana.

-¿Sucede algo, Heika?- preguntó el malhumorado mazoku, molesto por la interrupción causada por el sonido de la ventana abrirse descaradamente.

-N-no, nada de nada Gwendal, solo quería relajarme un momento- iba a comenzar con otro de sus torpes sermones cuando la voz de Wolfram le hizo regresar la mirada de golpe de nuevo a la ventana.

Ahí se encontraba el objeto de su afecto junto con… ¿Murata? Ambos reían tranquilamente, seguramente por algún comentario casual, sentados cómodamente en el prado mientras Greta jugueteaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"_Bueno, son amigos después de todo, y no es que estuvieran haciendo nada del otro mundo…"_

Cuando el Gran Sabio se acercó al rubio y le tocó el cabello con suavidad para extraer una hoja perdida y éste le sonrió con incomodidad, no pudo evitar el sentirse furioso.

-Insisto ¿se encuentra bien?- fue cuestionado nuevamente, ésta vez, mientras una nueva arruga aparecía en el fruncido ceño del hermano mayor de su prometido. Señal inequívoca de peligro.

-No… en serio, ya me vuelvo a trabajar-pero supo entonces que su respuesta no parecía para nada convincente gracias a aquél nuevo tono agresivo que se suponía no debía existir en su pacífica persona. Esto solo logró que su subordinado le mirase con sorpresa- Ah… nada, creo que mejor saldré a los jardines por un momento.

Ni siquiera espero una respuesta antes de salir corriendo, algo que parecía haberse vuelto común ese día… ¿la dirección?, se la dejaba al libre albedrío de sus piernas, era bueno ceder de vez en cuando responsabilidades…

-¿Shibuya?- nota mental: olvidar aquellas estupideces de ceder responsabilidades y menos si se trataban de sus extremidades inferiores. ¡Lo habían llevado justo frente a Murata y los demás!

-Hola- sabía de antemano que huir era una idea absurda llegados a ese punto- ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Greta quería salir y tú parecías muy ocupado, así que salimos sin ti y en el camino nos encontramos al Gran Sabio- le contestó el rubio, quien acababa de notar su llegada: iba de la mano con su hija, ambos cubiertos de hojarasca. Una adorable imagen.

-Una agradable coincidencia, cabe mencionar- sonrió el susodicho, sin dejar de mirar a su prometido.

-Oye Wolf, me preguntaba ¿qué día quieres salir?- ya que el mazoku parecía repentinamente impresionado, añadió- ya sabes… te lo prometí.

Y olvidando que aún después de eso le había hecho maldecirlo por dejarlo plenamente excitado sobre su cama, el joven Bielefeld se sonrojó en un tiempo récord mientras intentaba formar una frase coherente para no quedar en ridículo ni frente a su hija, ni frente al Sabio.

-¡Henachoko!- bien, al final nada había logrado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar ese tipo de cosas frente a Greta?- pese a que intentó mostrarse molesto; ni su tono de voz, ni su creciente sonrojo lo ayudaron.

-Esta bien… ya hablaremos luego de ello.-sabía que si intentaba seguir con el tema recibiría de menos un buen golpe, y eso de arriesgar su integridad no se le daba- ¿qué les parece si vamos a las cocinas para buscar algo que picar antes de la cena?- quizá y solo quizá un postre le subiera un poco los ánimos a su prometido.

-¡Sí! ¡Pastel, pastel!- canturreó Greta, que ni lenta ni perezosa echó a correr hacia el lugar de forma encantadora.

..

Después de comer una deliciosa tarta preparada especialmente por Effie mientras conversaban de temas irrelevantes, y mientras la pequeña princesa les hablaba del más reciente de los cuentos escritos por Annisina, se encaminaron al comedor principal para degustar de la cena antes de ir a la cama.

-Es bueno verlo de nuevo, Su Majestad… pensaba que solo saldría un momento a tomar aire, y no que se tomaría toda la tarde libre- le reprochó Gwendal en cuanto tomó su lugar…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento en verdad, Gwendal! ¡Lo siento tanto que te aseguro que mañana me aseguraré de firmar lo doble!- masculló mientras su pequeña hija reía por lo bajo, y su prometido lo miraba con reproche. Por lo demás, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente.

-Bueno, lo mejor es que yo me retire a descansar temprano- repentinamente Murata se levantó despidiendo con la mano a los presentes- le recomiendo lo mismo Von Bielefeld.

Sorprendentemente para Yuuri, el rubio se levantó como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte ante el comentario.

-Tiene razón… yo me retiro.

Un molesto calorcillo comenzó a inundarle el rostro mientras seguía a Wolfram con la mirada hacia la salida y todos los presentes parecieron notarlo, pero ¿a ellos que demonios les importaba?

-Parece que la misión de mañana es algo importante ¿no?- preguntó Conrad al aire en un intentó por aligerar la extraña tensión que se había formado.

-Sí, parece que aún quedan algunos rebeldes… pero se esconden bien- nada de la conversación comenzaba a tener sentido para él, pero se obligo a escucharla.

-Pero creo que mi Wolf y el Gran Sabio podrán controlarlos, además no es que vayan a luchar… solo a observar ¿cierto?- agregó Cheri con un dejo de preocupación. ¿Misión? ¿Wolfram y Murata, solos? ¡¿SOLOS?!

"_¿Qué demonios?"_

-¿Por qué yo no sabía de esa misión?- muchos de los presentes lo miraron incómodos. De eso hablaban ¿no?, así que ya se lo estaban informando.

-No creímos que fuera de tanta importancia…-comenzó Günter, pero fue callado de golpe por la dura mirada del maou.

-Es una misión que incluye a MI prometido ¿y no me incumbe?- de verdad algo malo le estaba sucediendo ¡acababa de admitir en público su compromiso con Wolfram!- me retiro.

Y salió del lugar dejando a todos más que impresionados.

Se suponía que caminaría despacio en un intento por calmar sus nuevos y extraños cambios de humor, pero de nada le servía, aquél calor seguía presente cada vez que pensaba en Wolfram a lado de otra persona aunque fuese solo en una misión. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera controlar sus poderes pero no así sus emociones?

-Ah… Yuuri-para cuando entró en su habitación su prometido ya usaba sus particulares ropas de dormir. Tenía que admitir que el camisón más que molestarle le encantaba, pues dejaba ver parte de las largas y gráciles piernas de Wolfram-¡¿hacia dónde demonios estás mirando?!- se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que hasta ahora lo único que había hecho era mirarle las piernas. Concentración… concentración…

-No irás a la misión de mañana- no tenía intenciones de decirlo tan directamente, más así había resultado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la cancelaron? ¡Debieron haberme informado eso durante la cena!

-No. No irás porque yo no quiero que vayas.-sabía que necesitaba un milagro para que Wolfram aceptase de buenas a primeras, pero el era el Maou y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar réplicas tampoco.

-¡¿Y quién demonios te crees?! ¡Es una misión importante, tengo que ir!

-¡Soy el Maou, ¿acaso piensas desobedecerme?!- la discusión comenzaba a tornarse acalorada, pero más que molestarle, le parecía de cierto modo relajante sacar a relucir sus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? Si hago esto es por proteger a tu país, a nuestro país- ¿egoísta? Por primera vez en toda su vida, Shibuya Yuuri ¡estaba siendo egoísta!

-Sí… soy egoísta…

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?"_

Y tomando al rubio desprevenido lo besó con fiereza; Wolfram intento luchar por separarse, confundido ante la situación, esto sólo logro que aquél extraño calor que lo embriagaba comenzara a disiparse con mayor rapidez. Era un sentimiento tan nuevo y tan placentero que tenía que probarlo lo más posible y en la manera más literal; y tomando a su prometido por la nuca lo acercó aún más mientras deslizaba sus dedos por entre la rubia y sedosa cabellera. Fue un fuerte y certero golpe en el estómago lo que le hizo retroceder.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le gritó fieramente el mazoku. Tenía el camisón completamente descolocado, las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba aún con dificultad.

-¿Te… beso?-esto solo logró que el ceño del rubio de frunciera aún más.

-¡¿Te crees acaso que puedes andar besando a la gente así porque sí?! Y para que… ¡¿para dejarme igual que en la mañana?!- se sentía realmente furioso. Yuuri estaba siendo completamente egoísta por no pensar ni un momento en él, en como se sentía con respecto a aquella inestable relación. Por hacerle pensar que le atraía para después largarse dejándolo atrás cada dos por tres. ¡Por ponerse celoso cuando la situación no se prestaba!

El pelinegro se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza en un intento por acomodar sus ideas. Acababa de cometer una estupidez imperdonable, acababa de forzar a la persona que más le importaba… era alguien horrible.

-Lo siento Wolfram… en verdad lo siento…-su prometido le miraba con reproche y él sabía que no podía merecer menos-yo… yo quería esperar, solo quería que todo se diera en situaciones que te hicieran sentirte cómodo… sólo quería protegerte…

"_Pero soy yo quien te lastima"_

Aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire ante un atónito Wolfram. ¿Eran esas en verdad las razones por las que Yuuri no lo había tocado? Y si era así, ¿el había entonces cometido un error al reprocharle todas sus acciones?

-¿Qué…?-entre su remordimiento no pudo notar cuando el rubio se acercó y lo acorraló en la cama, hundiéndolo entre las sábanas blancas bajo el peso de la persona sobre él- ¡Wol… Wolfram! ¡¿Qué …?!

-Te pido disculpas…-comenzó mientras acomodaba una pierna a cada lado del torso del rey. El camisón rosa adjunto con Wolfram creaba una escena de lo más erótica. El calor había regresado, por cierto- y, te pido por favor que no me trates como una chica… no necesito un noble caballero para protegerme y tampoco necesito románticas escenas, con un enclenque como tú me basta y me sobra.

-Wolfram…- fue ahora él quien tomó la iniciativa atrayéndolo del mentón para besarlo con suavidad, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

-¿Podríamos dejarnos ya de juegos de niños y regresar a como estábamos justo momentos antes?-preguntó con descaro mientras se acercaba más a el.

Wolfram podía ser un total impúdico en momentos con aquél.

No se podía decir que el se quedaba atrás cuando notó que sus manos comenzaban a arrancar aquél camisón con desesperación mientras seguía besando al rubio. Un momento en que éste abrió un poco más la boca en busca de oxígeno fue su oportunidad perfecta para adentrarse por completo en aquella dulce y tentadora cavidad. La invasión fue sorpresiva, pero no así desagradable; aquél beso se había convertido en un embriagante juego entre ambos.

Cuando un poco de la dulce saliva que ambos compartían escapó por entre la barbilla de su prometido, decidió tomarla entre sus dedos para comenzar a repartirla por el pecho ahora desnudo del mazoku.

-¡Yuuri…!-la queja fue rápidamente detenida por un nuevo beso más profundo que el anterior, mientras sus manos continuaban con su labor. No sabía si estaba haciendo completamente lo correcto, pero agradecía profundamente haber pensado tanto en su relación, al grado de comenzar a buscar información de donde pudiese.

"_Todo será tal como lo mereces, Wolfram…"_

Cuando sus dedos encontraron uno de los encendidos pezones del rubio comenzaron a concentrarse justo en aquél lugar. Pero supo que tanto su cuerpo como aquél que tenía sobre de él comenzaban a tener otras necesidades cuando notó que aquél bulto bajo sus pantalones comenzaba a rozar fervientemente con el de Wolfram, en igual estado. No contaba con que no solo el lo notaría…

-¿Wolfram?-el joven levantó el rostro levemente perlado por el sudor y con los labios enrojecidos gracias a aquellos fervientes besos; y comenzó a acomodar la cabeza, esta vez entre las piernas de Yuuri-¡Es-espera!-no pudo continuar gracias al espasmo provocado al sentir que la mano de su prometido abría la bragueta de su uniforme negro y se deslizaba por debajo de su ropa interior tomando repentinamente su miembro completamente erecto-¡Wolf…!- llegados a este punto le era más que difícil pronunciar una palabra completa, menos aún cuando sintió la lengua de éste recorrer todo el largo de su miembro con una lentitud casi dolorosa.

Para cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de la boca de Wolfram tenía una urgencia tan grande, que no le importó mucho tomar los rubios cabellos de su prometido con fuerza, en un intento por ayudar en aquella placentera experiencia. Como era de esperarse, y con semejante visión, no tardó en ahogar un gemido antes de correrse por completo…

-Wolfram… lo siento, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado cuando lo vio toser ligeramente mientras terminaba de beber el resto de su semen-¡no… no lo bebas!- pero se quedó extasiado cuando el mazoku levantó la vista y lo miró con los ojos velados por el deseo y el rostro cubierto de su líquido seminal. Era…

"_Perfecto."_

Ahora sentía una necesidad imperiosa por devolverle al joven Bielefeld todo el placer que acababa de brindarle, aunque "devolver" era la palabra incorrecta… no era sólo por regresarle el favor, era simplemente porque… Porque lo amaba.

"_Si. Lo amo. Más que a nada, más que a nadie y más que nunca."_

Cuando lo levantó en vilo, el camisón cayó por completo al piso, a un lado de su uniforme, del que se deshizo sin mucha parsimonia. Y al depositarlo con sumo cuidado en el lecho, tuvo una visión tan excitante del rubio, que no tardó en prenderse de nuevo.

-Henachoko, ¿qué haces ahí parado?- intentó enderezarse un poco pero, un nuevo ataque del rey lo hizo recostarse de nuevo. Ésta vez los dedos del maou se introdujeron en la boca rubio mientras lo miraba con devoción, y como si éste le comprendiera de inmediato comenzó a lamerlos. Su boca vino a sustituir a los dedos nuevamente mientras que estos se deslizaban por el torso del mazoku hasta llegar a aquella deliciosa y cálida entrada. Uno de sus dedos se introdujo en aquél sitio increíblemente estrecho para él, comenzando un movimiento rítmico solo interrumpido por el espasmo del que fue presa su prometido.

-Yuu… ri…-Wolfram comenzó a moverse al compás de aquella invasión y abrió un poco más las piernas, facilitándole así el trabajo al introducir un dedo más. Con la mano que tenía libre sostuvo los brazos del rubio hasta colocarlos por encima de su cabeza para poder besarlo con libertad, mordiéndole hambrientamente los labios.

Para cuando introdujo el tercer dedo con suma facilidad supo que Wolfram estaba listo para recibirlo por completo, y, aunque había planeado que fuera un poco más despacio, la urgencia que tenía de él era demasiado descontrolada para aplazar el momento por más tiempo. Se acomodó entre sus piernas mientras que sacaba con sumo cuidado los dedos para adentrarse poco a poco en el interior de aquél a quien amaba.

La mirada de su prometido parecía por completo desenfocada, pero ambas manos se habían aferrado con fuerza a aquella única que las sujetaba enterrando en ella las uñas. Lo soltó, guiando sus brazos hasta que rodearon su espalda… lo quería todo lo cerca que se pudiera. En el momento en que lo conoció, no pudo predecir que algún día su relación llegaría a ese punto, a ese lugar y ese momento; de habérselo dicho alguien hubiese huido por el miedo. Ahora realmente nada le importaba, ni nadie que no llevara por nombre Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

Gimió. Ahora aquella caliente estrechez rodeaba su miembro por completo, mientras que las uñas de su prometido se enterraban en su espalda y sus piernas rodeaban su torso ¿acaso podía pedirle algo más a la vida, que quedarse así por mucho tiempo? Supo que quizá ésta le diera más de lo que mereciera cuando ambos cuerpos comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente uno contra el otro mientras tomaba con una mano la latente erección del mazoku comenzando a masajearla casi con desesperación.

No pensaba correrse antes de que su prometido lo hiciera, no se mostraría como el enclenque que no podía merecer al rubio… pero la distancia entre decirlo y hacerlo era extensa, más aún con el interior de Wolfram apretándole de aquella manera.

-¡Yuu… Yuuri!- era bueno saber que el también lo estaba disfrutando de igual manera. Sin contenerse más lo embistió con fiereza sin dejar de prestarle atención al miembro del mazoku.

-Wolfram… yo… te amo… -no mentía, ni remotamente; y al parecer su frase solo terminó por excitar más a Wolfram llegando juntos a un apabullante y placentero final entre gritos y gemidos…

…

Se miró en el espejo.

Sus mejillas se hallaban aún sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados, su blanquecina piel mostraba abundantes pero pequeños moretones repartidos por todos lados y sentía un punzante dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Pero todo el brillaba.

Para cuando la fuerza de la costumbre lo había despertado se encontró a un sonriente Yuuri durmiendo a lado suyo. No podía creer que en verdad lo hubieran hecho después de tanto tiempo; no sólo eso, su prometido le había dicho que lo amaba.

-Me gusta pensar que lo que me dijiste fue cierto y no solo te dejaste llevar por el momento- susurró mientras acariciaba la cabellera del maou. Se levantó enseguida sabiendo que aun con todo tenía que cumplir con la misión que se le había asignado… aunque esto conllevara que Yuuri despertara solo después de su primera noche juntos. Pero esperaba haber dejado claro quien era el único para él.

-No te vayas Wolfram… yo te protegeré… seré tu caballero… tu caballero… - balbuceó el pelinegro entre sueños.

Sonrió.

-Sí, tú serás mi enclenque caballero.

**¿****FIN?**


End file.
